Embodiments generally relate to the animation of avatars. More particularly, embodiments relate to animating an avatar based on facial motion data, such as user facial motion data corresponding to one or more facial gestures observed when a user emulates a source object.
Generating an avatar animation (e.g., avatar activity, avatar action, avatar movement, etc.) may include using an apparatus having an image capture device, such as a 3D (three-dimensional) camera, to capture images of a user. The apparatus containing the image capture device may be relatively immobile during use if it is too large, if it is designed to operate from a distance, and so on. Such an apparatus may also unnecessarily waste resources (e.g., power), may not sufficiently capture user facial gestures, and/or may provide relatively low resolution capabilities to drive the animation of an avatar via user body motion data.